All I Want for Christmas
by Nox Pluvia
Summary: All Seto wants for Christmas is to sleep in, but will his little brother actually let him?


A/N: Merry Christmas!! I decided to write a Christmas story to celebrate this special time of year . . . or something. This will be my first Kaiba brother story, so I don't know how good it will be. Hopefully, it'll be okay. I'll tell you now that it will be a fluffy story, because those are soo cute. Yeah . . . I should get started now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! people. If I did, I would not be spending my time writing fanfiction.

* * *

"Have you gotten Mokuba's presents?"

"Yes, sir. Everything a young boy could possibly want for Christmas, just like you asked."

"Good," Seto said as he hung up the phone. It was finally Christmas Eve, and everything was set for tomorrow morning. Which meant that Seto could sleep in. That was the only thing that Christmas was good for. He didn't want any presents for Christmas, all he wanted was to sleep in. He was only so busy the rest of the year, so this was the only day where sleeping in was possible.

Of course, Mokuba didn't seem to understand this. Ever since Thanksgiving, Mokuba had been asking Seto what he wanted for Christmas. Everyday the same question. And everyday Seto said the same thing; that all he wanted was to sleep in. Mokuba had eventually given up, saying that he would find something himself.

This was fine with Seto. He didn't really care what it was. It'd probably be something useless that he'd throw out when Mokuba wasn't looking. Just like every year. But unlike those years, this time he'd be able to sleep. Every other year, Mokuba would wake him up, excited about the presents Santa left.

Last year Mokuba had stopped believing in Santa, and Seto thought that he'd finally be able to sleep. No such luck. Mokuba had an akumu, and had come to Seto's room for comfort. But this year, nothing would wake him up. He had told his otouto that if he woke him up, there would be no Christmas next year. Mokuba had reluctantly agreed.

Seto looked at the clock. 9:00pm. Mokuba would be going to bed soon. Seto stood up and stretched. He wanted to go bed, too. Why not? He had finished all his work. There was nothing else for him to do. He had hired people to take care of everything 'Christmas'. He was free to go to bed and sleep in late.

Seto left his home office and headed for his bedroom. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep until midnight, but that would be fine. It's not like he would be waking up until noon tomorrow.

Seto walked into his room to, unexpectedly, find his little brother sitting on his bed. Seto sighed. "What do you want, Mokuba?"

Mokuba hopped off the bed and looked up at his nii-san innocently. "I just wanted to know when I could wake you up tomorrow."

"How about . . . never."

Mokuba pouted. "But . . . then I won't be able to spend Christmas morning with you."

"And that's what the afternoon is for. Now, go to bed."

"But Seto-"

"No buts. Go to bed now or I'll cancel Christmas."

Mokuba sighed sadly and looked down at the floor. "Okay Seto. Oyasumi," Mokuba said sadly as he slinked around his brother and out the door.

Seto closed the door and sat on his bed. He felt bad for being mean to Mokuba, but it wasn't mean exactly. He was just trying to make his brother understand that he wanted to sleep tomorrow. If that meant being a little harsh, so be it. Mokuba would forget all about it when he opened his presents tomorrow . . . right?

Seto shook his head. There was no point in over-thinking it. If he did, he would end up feeling guilty. And then he would probably get up early tomorrow to spend Christmas with Mokuba. But no. He was not going to ruin another Christmas. No way. He was going to sleep, and guilt was not about to stop him!

. . . was it?

* * *

_. . . Christmas Morning . . ._

"Seto . . . Seto . . . Seto, wake up!"

Seto groaned and looked at the digital clock on his bedside table. 8:00 am. Seto sat up and glared at his otouto, who was standing at the end of his bed. "What?"

Mokuba gulped. "I . . . um . . . just wanted to give you a present."

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want any presents?"

"Well yeah . . . but I had to get you something! 'Cause you're my nii-san."

"Couldn't you have waited? Why did you have to wake me up?"

"I thought that you'd want to open it now . . ."

"Well you thought wrong! Now I want to sleep, but I probably won't be able to get back to sleep thanks to you. Now I want you to get out of my room."

Mokuba's face fell. "But don't you want to open your present."

"No I do not. I want you out of my room."

"B-but Seto-"

"Now Mokuba! Don't make me get up!"

Mokuba bit his lip and looked at the floor, fighting his tears. "Okay . . . I'll just leave your present here then," Mokuba said sadly as he set the present at the foot of his brother's bed.

"Now go. And don't come back unless I tell you to."

Mokuba turned away and headed for the door. "O-okay nii-san," the younger Kaiba said sadly as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Seto sighed and lied back down. Being an older brother was such a pain. Especially when your little brother didn't know when to leave you alone.

Seto rolled over on his side and tried to fall back asleep, with no luck. Unfortunatly, he was awake. Seto sat back up and got out of bed. Stupid Mokuba. He had asked for one simple thing, and his little brother and been incapable of even that. It was irritating, to say the least.

Seto stretched and glanced at the present. It was just a box, wrapped in red paper with his name on it. It looked simple enough. Wouldn't take him long to open it. And seeing as he had nothing better to do . . .

Seto walked to the foot of his bed and picked up the present. It was probably some useless little trinket that he would never use and would probably end up throwing out in a couple of weeks. But if it made Mokuba happy to give him something, than it was worth having it sitting around collecting dust for awhile.

Seto ripped off the green paper, dropped it on the floor, and opened the box. He sighed when he saw the red tissu covering what was inside the box. Seto had never like this whole 'wrapping' thing. It was too much work, and just made a mess. He pulled out the tissu, and let it fall to the floor.

Seto's eyes softened when he saw what was in the box. He took it out gently and dropped the box on the floor with the other stuff. It was a simple, little Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushie. There was nothing special or flashy about it. But it did have a necklace around it's neck, just like the one that he and his little brother wore.

Seto smiled. It looked like Mokuba had actually put a lot of work into this present. It made Seto feel bad for the way he had been treating his otouto. He should really go apologise . . . maybe make it up to him by spending the day doing whatever Mokuba wanted to do. Hai, that would help.

Seto opened the door and went to find Mokuba . . . forgetting that he was still in his pajamas.

* * *

Thanksgiving: I decided to use the American date, even though I'm Canadian. That seemed like a good time to get excited for Christmas.

Akumu: Nightmare.

Otouto: Little brother.

Oyasumi: Good night.

Hai: Yes.

A/N: That was fun! Haha can you picture Seto walking around in his pajamas holding a Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushie? That wasn't the best thing ever, but it was okay, I guess. Comments would be welcomed with open arms. And, if you review, you get a candy cane! And maybe a present! Well, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!

xoxo Amaya-chan


End file.
